The Curious Case of Star Butterfly
by LittleCitten
Summary: 18 year old Marco Diaz's life up until that fateful financial management class could be described as average, typical, or even boring. His life is turned upside down when Star Butterfly, a foreign exchange student from a country Marco has never heard of, is thrown into his life. He swears that he will crack the case and solve the mystery that is Star Butterfly. Also on Wattpad.
1. Introduction

_**You walk into a small dark room. A single light bulb hands from the ceiling off a string. The light bulb flickers off then back on. A television screen is mounted on the cracking cement wall. The screen turns on as you enter. A pale woman with dark gray curly hair is on the screen, smiling at you. She waves.**_

 _"You made it. Welcome. I'm Citten. Before we get into the story, Marco here has some explaining to do." **She points behind her to a teenaged Mexican boy wearing a red hoodie. He's sitting in a chair with his arms crossed.**_

 _"H-hey. I'm Marco, the main character..." **he shoots an exasperated look at Citten. He seems to have forgotten what to say.**_

 _"Go on, tell the viewer about yourself!" **Citten prompts him with an encouraging smile.**_

 _"Uh... I'm eighteen and a senior in high school. And I like nachos." **Citten frowns.**_

 _"How about I tell the viewer about you and you can confirm it?" **Marco opens his mouth to reply but the gray haired teen doesn't give him a chance to answer.**_

 _"Okay! So, Marco here, or should I say "Safe Kid"-" she pauses to snicker. "has a very typical, average, or even boring life."_

 _"Excuse me?" **Citten ignores the offended brunette and continues.**_

 _"He has two best friends, Ferguson and Alfonso, and he does karate. Yes, very bland indeed." **Marco huffs and pulls his hood over his eyes.**_

 _"Oh yeah! He also somehow made it through twelve years of public school without touching a girl! No hugs, no kisses, no gentle squeezes in off-limit areas--"_

 _"Citten!"_

 _"Right! Sorry." **Citten snickers again, leading you to believe that she is not sorry.** "Yes, where was I... Marco never touched a girl, or therefore had a girlfriend, except for that one girl in second grade, I think..." **Citten scratches her head. She turns around to face the flushed boy behind her.**_

 _"Am I right? Second grade? What was her name... Janey? Hanna? Jan--"_

 _"That's beside the point!" **he exclaims. His cheeks burn red.**_

 _"Right." **Citten turns around.** "But everything changes in that fateful financial managements class."_

 _"That class was useless."_

 _"But you're glad you had to take it nonetheless. Otherwise, you wouldn't have ever met--"_

 _ **The television screen shuts off.**_

 _ **xXx**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Marco's Pov**

 **xXx**

When I walk into sixth hour financial managements, I'm four minutes late and class has already started. I know what you're thinking. 'Oh, Marco, you're such a bad boy, you're late for class!' I know, I know, it sounds horrible. I may be a misunderstood bad boy but I would never do something like this on purpose. I have a very good reason for being late. Someone flipped the padlock on my locker. If you don't know what that means, it means that someone knows the combination to my locker and put the lock on backwards, then locked it.

Normally, I would've gone straight to the office and asked the secretary to use her keys to open the lock. But the secretary is on maternity leave and my school is either too poor or too lazy to hire a new one.

So instead of making it to class on time like I had planned, I was breaking my back trying to correctly turn the dial on my lock to open it and exchange my history book for my special financial management book.

I walk over to the teacher's desk and hand her the tardy slip the principal gave me. His handwriting is not legible and it seems like he wrote it on the back of a shopping list.

Mrs. Skullnick doesn't look up from the book she's reading. She takes the slip from me and throws it directly into the trash. As I go to take my seat, I hear her dreamily sigh about vampires and werewolves (mostly the latter), leading me to believe that she is reading Twilight.

I set my red binder down on my favorite desk-- the center in the front row. Why no one bothered to take such a great seat when I wasn't there is over my head.

I take out my pencils and immediately start to line them up on my desk, in order from tallest to shortest. I pause as I sense someone behind me.

"Heyyy, Marcooo!"

Star Butterfly. The new foreign exchange student. I don't really know her that well, however she has spoken to me before. And when she talks to me, none of it ever makes sense. She's like a toddler, kind of annoying.

Star's hands clamp down around my shoulders and she leans her head over to look at me.

"Uh, h-hey." Girls make me nervous. Especially so when they touch me. And Star is a toucher.

"Did you get the special surprise I left for you at your locker?" she cheekily grins.

"N-no...?" Star rolls her blue eyes.

"I'm the one who flipped your lock, you silly biscuit."

Oh. That special surprise. I gritted my teeth.

"Oh. Yeah. Yep, definately got that. Funny story, that's why I'm four minutes late to class." Star laughs.

"I guess you could say your lock was "butterflied!" She's laughing really hard about her pun.

Mrs. Skullnick suddenly slams her book shut and stands up from her chair.

"Star, sit down." she barks and turns her back to the class to write on the whiteboard. She doesn't bother to check and see if Star actually sat down.

"Bye-bye, Safe Kid!" Star whispers and retreats down the aisle of desks. I grit my teeth again. It's pretty bad when someone who doesn't even understsnd why you have a bad nickname calls you said nickname.

"Okay, class, today we are starting a new project." she paused to let the class groan.

"You and a partner of the opposite sex--" Everyone groaned again, including me this time. "--will be raising a family."

I coughed really loud. What?! Raising a family?! I'm only eighteen, I don't want to even think about kids right now!

Mrs. Skullnick must have noticed the horrified look on my face because she sighed.

"Calm down Diaz, actual reproduction will not be part of the assignment." My face flushes red and the class giggles. Mrs. Skullnick continues her explanation.

"This is not a fun game. This is very serious for your future."

"First, based off the college you're planning to attend, you will "earn a degree." Your "degree" decides the job you get. The job you get decides how much money you make."

"You and your partner are going to have to make the money to be able to afford at least two children, a living space, a form of transportation, groceries, and items that make life better as well, such as televison, mobile devices, and internet."

I'm actually excited for this project, it sounds like it could be very helpful for the future.

"In one week exactly, you and your partner will present your results. Your grade will depend on how much money you both make combined. Any questions?"

Nobody raises their hand.

"Good. I'm now going to assign your partners." Mrs. Skullnick slowly walks over to her desk and sits in her chair, opening up her laptop and pulling up her attendance sheet.

"Okay, let's see..."

I start getting anxiety. When is my name going to be called? Am I going to get a good partner? What if she hates me? What if I hate her?

I sit at my desk, sweating, waiting for my name to be called.

"Hmm... how about Miss Jackie Lynn Thomas..."

My heart skips a beat. Maybe this was it! Maybe this was my chance to make a good impression on Jackie, my huge crush since kindergarten. If things went well, we could be friends, then we could date, then in three or four years, when we're both twenty-one or twenty-two, I'd take her out for dinner and at the end of the night I'd bend down on one knee and--

"... Ferguson."

Oh well. It's no big deal. It's okay. I wasn't basing our entire future off of this project, I don't care what you say.

"Marco Diaz..."

Mrs. Skullnick calls my name. I feel my heart skip a beat again, but this time out of panic instead of excitement.

She stares at her computer screen, squinting at it with beady eyes.

I want to scream at her to say someone's name just to get it over with. Even though I'm a misunderstood bad boy, I would never be rude to the teacher. That's just too bad.

"... and Star Butterfly." My heart sinks. I want to jump up and demand someone else! I want to fall to the floor and beg and plead on my knees for a different partner!

But Mrs. Skullnick has already moved on. It's too late. I'm stuck with a spaz for a partner. I'm stuck with an annoying, clumsy, loud--

Something hits me in the back of the head. I turn around. Star is pointing at the ground to a crumpled up piece of paper. I look over to Mrs. Skullnick. She's staring intently at her laptop again. I quickly reach down and snatch up the paper. I uncrumple it and lay it out on my desk.

Written in Star's sloppy writing is:

 _I'm looking forward to being your partner, Safe Kid._

x _x Star_

A small smile forms on my lips. Maybe I overreacted. Maybe Star isn't so bad, once you get past her annoying jokes and pranks. I scribble something down on the paper, crumple it up, and throw it back to Star.

 _I'm looking forward to it as well, Miss Butterfly._

 _-Marco_

 ** _xXx_**


	3. Chapter 2

_Star's Pov_

 _xXx_

I grinned at Marco as he tossed the note I threw at him back to me. I reached up and caught it with one hand.

I uncrumpled the note and read what Marco wrote. What a nice guy.

I was staring down at the note, admiring his neat, printed handwriting, completely zoned out, when I hear Mrs. Skullnick speak in a grouchy tone.

"Get to work, you brats!"

Everyone starts talking and moving at the same time, eager to slack off and do nothing for the rest of the hour. I jump up from my seat and race over to the front of the classroom where Marco always sits. Why would anyone sit there when you could sit in the _back_ of the classroom and not have to even pay attention?

Dragging the desk across the floor makes a loud screechy noise. I sit down across from Marco and lean my chest on the desk, beaming at him while he just stares at me.

"Soooo, _partner_..." I drawl out my words excitedly. "Whatdaya say we do this?!"

Marco is so weird. He's twitching and sweating like he's nervous or something. Psh, a kid like him is probably nervous about getting an A minus! Or even worse, a B! Seriously, he needs to chill out over his grades. I get D*s and sometimes F*s and I don't care, after all, Earth education isn't nessicary for--

Oh yeah. I completely forgot.

You see, after I'm done with high school, I have to move back to Mewni so I can learn manners and etiquette and how to sit in a chair on your butt all day.

Ah, the joys of being queen.

Trust me, if I could get around it, I would. I want to stay here in Echo Creek. I absolutely love it here! I've made a bunch of friends here, I don't want to say good-bye!

"I-I suppose we sh-should get started." Marco stammers. I smile again and unzip my favorite purse-- the teal one with the shoulder strap-- and dig around in it for my cell phone. I pull it out and lean back in my chair, putting my feet up on the desk. Marco's eyes breifly flick to my legs then he looks at my face-- sort of. His gaze stops just behind my shoulder.

"Sh-Shouldn't we be working on th-the project?" I laugh. Of course Marco would want to _actually_ work on the assignment.

"Silly, silly Marco." His face flushes red and he looks down at the floor, muttering something under his breath.

Maybe we should actually work. I don't want to make Marco hate me. I don't want to give him his first bad grade just because I don't want to work. But that is the only reason I'm going to work in class today, NOT because the project is fun, or I want to be a good student or something.

I take my legs off the desk and put my phone back into my purse.

"Okaaaaay, we can work today. But don't expect me to be nice tomorrow, Safe Kid!" I say sternly, but I know we'll be working tomorrow as well. Marco's eyes light up and he unzips his binder, pulling out a Samsung tablet.

"S-so, Star, what college are you going to?" he asks. His voice is quiet and shaky. I smirk.

"I'm not going to college." Marco's eye twitches. He doesn't say anything, so I fill the silence.

"Well, what college are you going to?"

"Harvard! I-I mean, I applied for Harvard."

Of course.

"Well, I guess we know who's making all the money in this relationship!" I say jokingly. Marco's face turns bright red and he coughs. He gets flustered so easily. This might be fun afterall!

"If you're going to Harvard, you must want to be, uh... a lawyer, or something!" I place my elbows on the desk and my head in my hands. Marco's lips curve into a coy smile.

"That's what everyone says. I want to be a dentist." His voice cracks in the middle of his sentence. I notice that Marco never looks directly at me. His eyes are past my shoulder again.

"That's pretty admirable." I say. He tugs at the collar of his red hoodie.

"I-I guess."

More silence. I take Marco's tablet and unlock it.

"Let's see here, the average dentist makes... around 172 thousand dollars a year?! Damn, we could buy an awesome house!" I exclaim.

"Or we could have like, five kids!" I stare at him and laugh really loudly, falling back against my chair.

"Wow, slow your roll, Safe Kid! Or should I call you Wild Man now?" I laugh even harder as Marco blushes as red as a tomato and drags his hand through his dark brown hair sheepishly.

"So, Wild Man," I say, testing out the new nickname. Marco looks at me. His eyes are on my collarbones now.

"What kinda house should we buy?"

The brunette leans forward again to speak.

"I-I was thinking that we should move into an apartment first."

"Pshh!" I roll my eyes. "I live in an apartment now! Why would I want to move into another one?"

"I live in an apartment too, but I-I don't think it's smart to move directly into a house and have to get a loan. Especially if we-- or, I, rather-- have a student loan." I blink at him. I didn't really comprehend anything he just said. I guess I'm not the brightest Star out there! Haha, get it?!

"Right." I say simply, pretending that I have a clue about what he's talking about.

"So we move into an apartment, and after three or four years--"

I stopped listening to Marco talking. It's not that it isn't interesting... well, actually, that's exactly what it is. Talk about the future is nothing for me. I mean, talking about future on Earth. None of it is going to apply to me, the way of life on Mewni is way different. On Mewni, I don't need to worry about being able to afford a house, or go to college, or anything like that. All I need to do is rule over my kingdom and provide a heir for the throne.

Which I'm not very happy about.

If I have to provide a child, that means I have to get married (because on Mewni children are only permitted in a marrige). I really don't have a problem with getting married, but I want to find the right guy. I already know for a fact that my parents are going to arrange a marrige for me. I already know he's going to be some snobby, power-greedy guy. I also already know who they've arranged for me to marry.

"Star?" Marco's voice pierces my thoughts. I jump up from my chair. My purse-- which I had been holding in my hands-- clattered to the floor. The contents spilled out around Marco's feet.

"Oh, crap!" Panic strikes through my heart. I drop to the floor to pick up my stuff-- oh no! The brunette is on the floor as well, helping me collect my things. I rest my eyes on the one thing in my purse that no one is supposed to see (other than my tampons of course). I snatch it up and hide it behind my back, praying that Marco didn't see it.

The boy stands up and hands me my things, a small smile on his lips.

"Uh, th-thanks." I stammer and take my things from him. His face flushes as my hand touches his. I cram everything back into the tiny purse, then quickly pick up my secret from the floor and shove it in as well, making sure to zip it this time.

I sheepishly smile at Marco as I put the purse strap over my shoulder. He's looking at me with a mixture of confusion and suspicion. His eyes are on mine this time. His gaze makes me uncomfortable and I look away, sitting back down at my desk, hoping that Marco will forget what just happened. If he doesn't...

Let's just say I'd have some explaining to do.

 ** _xXx_**


	4. Chapter 3

_Marco's Pov_  
 _xXx_

The second Star sits back down the bell rings, signaling that class is over and school is done for the day. Everyone cheers and races out the door. They all step on my feet on the way out.

I turn to Star. Her face still displays a sheepish grin. As I'm debating whether or not to ask the blonde to come home with me to work on the project, she speaks up.

"So, uh, can I come over?"

Thank god _I_ didn't have to ask.

"Uh, sure." I gulp. A girl is coming over to my house. Star nods and smiles sweetly, then dashes out of the classroom, leaving me by myself.

I put my tablet back into my binder and zip it up.

"See you tomorrow, Mrs. Skullnick." I wave good-bye to my teacher as I leave. Mrs. Skullnick just grunts and continues reading her book.

I walk down the hallway to my locker and sigh out of relief that the lock isn't backwards this time. I open the lock and carefully place my books inside, grabbing my backpack and then quietly closing my locker. I turn around to see Star waiting for me.

"Let's go, Wild Man." She whirls around, smacking me in the face with her long hair. My cheeks turn red at her use of my new nickname.

We leave school together and start the walk to my apartment building. She walks beside me silently, giving me a chance to think about what happened earlier.

When Star dropped her purse.

And everything fell out.

I've never really seen the inside of a girl's purse, but most of the stuff Star had in there seemed normal. Compact mirror, cash, tampons, the normal girl stuff.

Except for one thing.

It looked sort of like a plastic toy, the kind that a mother or a father would buy for their child to play with. It was purple in color and had a yellow star shaped decal on the front of it. I don't know what it could possibly be, other than a toy, of course. But why would Star be carrying around a children's toy in her purse?

"H-hey, um, Star..." I start, breaking the silence.

"Yeeeess?" Star drawls out her reply in a nervous tone.

"If you don't mind me asking, uh... wh-what was that, in your purse?" As soon as the words leave my mouth I see her flinch.

"What was what?" she asks after a moment, seemingly have regained her composure.

"I-I don't know what it was... you were h-hiding it behind your b-back?"

Star stops walking, so I stop too.

"It was nothing." her voice is sharp. She clearly doesn't want to talk about it.

"Uh, okay... I swear I saw something, though..."

We start walking again, in silence.

Why did Star sound so defensive? Is that _thin_ g, whatever it is, not a children's toy? If it is, why would Star be embarrassed about it?

I continue thinking about what secret Star was keeping until we arrive in front of the apartment building.

"Uh, h-here we are..." I stammer. Star looks up at the building, her eyes wide with surprise.

"No way! I live here, too!" she exclaims. She seems to have forgotten about my question. She races inside the building. I blink and run after her.

"Hey, wait up!" I call. As I push open the doors I see a flick of blonde hair disappearing around the staircase.

"St-Star! Wait!" I dash up the stairs after her. I see her relunctantly waiting at the top of the staircase. Her hands are on her hips, her foot is tapping against the floor, and her lips are pursed in annoyance. She actually looks really cute.

I meet her at the top and smile coyly.

"You don't know what floor I live on."

"Let me guess!" She puts her index finger on her chin, lightly rubbing her lower lip. Her eyes close in concentration.

After a moment of hesitation, Star's aqua eyes shoot open. She jumps back and points her finger in my face confidently.

"You live on floor three!"

"Not even close." I laugh. She crosses her arms and pouts.

"Hmph! Well, which floor _do_ you live on, Mister Smarty-Pants?"

"Floor seven." I push past her to start climbing the stairs again.

"Hey, one floor below where I live!" She jogs to catch up with me.

"So we're like, vertical neighbors."

"Guess so, Wild Man." She grins cheekily at me.

We climb up six more sets of stairs to the seventh floor. The way our apartment building is set up makes it so that each family gets their own floor. I take off my backpack and get the key to the house, then after unlocking the door, I open it for Star, who dashes inside right away. I enter the house myself, then lock the door behind me. I take off my shoes and place them neatly to the side. I hang my backpack up on the coat hook and look around for Star. Where has she gone?

I hear my mother's excited voice coming from the kitchen. Oh no.

I run over to the kitchen entryway and instantly regret that decision.

"Marco, my son! You brought home a niña!" my mother exclaims, wrapping me in a hug tight enough to break my bones.

"Mom!- Mami!- You're crushing me!" I manage to get out. She giggles and releases me. I crumple to the floor.

"So, girl, please, tell me your name?"

"I'm Star! Nice to meet you, Mrs. Diaz!"

"Please, Star, call me Mom!"

"Okay, Mom!" Star beams at my mother.

I scramble to my feet. I can feel my face burning as my mother wraps Star in a bear hug. She turns to me.

"Marco, your padre is in the shower, he'll definately want to meet this girl!"

"N-no! Star is here to work on a project! With me!" But my mother won't hear it. She kisses me on the cheek and smiles at me softly.

"Have fun, Marco, be safe!"

Understanding the meaning of her words makes my face heat up, once again. Star grabs my hand.

"Come on, Marco!" She drags me out of the kitchen. I can hear my mother laughing.

"If you need anything, come get me!" Then, more quietly: "Mi niño ha crecido!"

As Star drags me down the hallway to my room, I wonder how she knows where to find it. I realize that all the apartments are set up the same, so her house is the same as mine, in a way.

Star drops my hand when we get to my room. She throws her backpack in the corner and flops down on my bed while I stand there awkwardly, waiting for her to say something.

"Cool room." she says, giving the place a once-over.

"Uh, thanks." My arms are placed stiffly at my sides.

"Woah, Wild Man-" Star rolls off the bed, walking over to a trophy in the corner. "What'd you get this for?"

"Uh, karate." I answer. "I'm a red belt."

"That's awesome."

"I guess."

Ugh, small talk.

"So, uh, wanna do our project, now?" I ask awkwardly. I remember how she laughed at me the last time I asked that. She shrugs.

"Sure."

We take out Star's book and my laptop and get to work. Even though I wouldn't normally rush through a project, we decide to try and complete it as fast as possible.

"H-How many kids?"

"How about three?"

"O-Okay, what about a form of transportation?"

"I want a motorcycle!" I stare at Star skeptically.

"You want a motorcycle?"

"I want a motorcycle!" I blink.

"Star, motorcycles are dangerous..."

"Oh, Safe Kid, "dangerous" is my middle name."

"What action movie did you steal that from?"

I feel my nervousness _really_ start to ease away. As we continue working, I start to feel as if I really know Star. It's weird, this feeling. This feeling of trust.

"Wanna call it a day, partner?" Star asks. She's laying back against the carpet with her legs crossed, her arms behind her head.

"Sure. We got a lot done." I smile down at her. She looks so relaxed, laying there on my bedroom floor. The blonde lets out a whine-like noise, showing her content with being here. After a moment she sits up.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." she announces, standing up and sliding her purse strap off her shoulder, dropping it on the floor. She exits the room, shutting the door behind her.

I check to make sure she's gone, listening for her footsteps. When I know for sure that she won't suddenly burst in through the door, I avert my eyes to her purse. I take it into my hands, holding the zipper between my fingers. I pause. Is this wrong? Going through a girl's purse? I immediately start to feel guilty, even though I haven't done anything. Yet.

I'm really conflicted. I want to see what Star is keeping from me. I want to know what it is that fell out of her purse. I want to know why she felt like she had to hide it.

But I also want to stick to my morals. Going through her purse would be a violation of everything my parents taught me about being a gentleman. Going through her purse would break her trust. I mean, if she didn't trust me, not even a bit, she wouldn't have left her purse here.

Surely Star will understand why I have to do this.

My hands shaking, I gently pull at the zipper on her purse, excited to find out the secret that is inside.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

 ** _xXx_**


	5. Chapter 4

_Star's Pov_  
 _xXx_

 _No- No! Get your hands off my purse!_ My thoughts scream in my head. I feel so many emotions in this second- anger, betrayal, sadness, but most of all, _fear._

Marco Diaz may have just discovered my greatest secret.

 _This can't be happening!_ I want to scream, and cry, and just disappear out of Marco's bedroom entirely.

But I can't.

We're just staring at each other, his chocolate brown eyes into my blue ones, in utter terror and completely horror-stricken.

I search my mind for a distraction- something, anything!

"M-Marco." I stammer. He gulps and answers.

"Y-Yea?"

"There is something in that purse that I need very terribly right now. It's a girl thing. A feminine hygene thing. So, if you don't want to have to deal with my menstrual cycle- my period, to be more clear- I'd hand the purse over. Right now."

Marco's face turns red and he holds the purse out to me with one arm. I take it from him and whirl around.

"Thank you." I say and quickly leave, not bothering to close the door behind me.

I race over to the bathroom and slam the door. I lock it, then drop my purse to the floor and place my elbows on the counter. I hold my head in my hands. _How could I have let this happen?_

Furious tears bubble to the surface. I'm disappointed in myself. I thought I was better than this. I should've know better than to trust a guy I hardly know.

Wait.

Maybe he _didn't_ see the wand! Yeah, maybe he had just opened my purse! His fingers were on the zipper, maybe he had just unzipped it!

Or maybe he was getting ready to zip it back up.

 _Why did this have to happen?!_

It's all because I didn't bother to zip up my purse after I grabbed my cell phone in sixth hour. If I had just zipped up my purse, when Marco startled me, all my things wouldn't have fallen out.

I realize what this really means for me.

 _I have to go back to Mewni._

Mother's rules were very clear- _no one is to find out of your origins, your royal status, or your power._ If _you are to be discovered, the second I find out, it's right back to Mewni, young lady!_

I frown. I don't want to go back. I love it here on Earth!

I hope Marco can keep a secret.

I turn on the sink's faucet and wait for the water to fill up the bowl. I dip my hands into the cold water and splash myself in the face a couple of times. Turing the tap off, I grab my purse and unlock the door, slowly making my way back to Marco's room.

Right as I'm about to push open the door to the brunette's bedroom, I hear him speaking.

"God dammit, Marco you _idiot!_ " A small smile forms on my lips. The door is cracked open, so I peek in. He's sprawled out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He groans and flops over, now on his stomach, shoving his face into a pillow. I push the door open and walk into the room unoticed.

My heart starts racing again at the thought of confessing to Marco. About my wand, that is.

I sit down on the edge of his bed. Marco quickly turns over, his face turning red (again!).

"Y-You're back?" he splutters. His eyes are wide with surprise.

"Yep, uh, no more feminine hygene emergency." I never even had an emergency to start with.

"Not that! Y-You didn't leave?"

"Why would I leave?" I ask. I blink at him and take a breath, trying to slow the pace of my beating heart. Marco sits up and looks at me like I'm stupid or something.

"You just caught me going through your purse." I gulp.

"Yeah, I-I guess I should explain... that."

"I guess I should explain something, too."

"Yeah." I nod my head firmly, but I smile coyly at the boy.

We sit cross-legged on his bed, facing each other. Marco decides to go first.

"I, uh... I was going to go through your purse because-"

"Wait. You were _goin_ g to? As in... you didn't?" I intake a large breath of air, waiting for the brunette to answer.

"N-No, I didn't, not really." I sigh a breath of relief. Marco didn't see anything. My whole break-down was for _nothing._

"B-But I was going to, and that is so wrong..." Marco hangs his head in shame. I smile softly and mess up his hair with my hand.

"It's okay, Wild Man. Curiosity _didn't_ kill the stupid boy going through my purse _this time._ "

"You're forgiving me?"

"Yes. But, uh... why were you going through my purse?"

"I wanted to see the thing you were hiding behind your back in sixth hour."

"Oh. _That._ "

"Yep." Silence fills the air. I focus on the patterns of Marco's bedsheets. I can feel Marco's gaze on me, waiting for me to say something. He finally clears his throat.

"What was that?" I bring my eyes up to his. They're gentle and kind, but confused. I sigh deeply and pull my purse off my shoulder. I slowly unzip it and fish around in there for the thing he wants to see- my wand.

I pull it out of my purse, revealing my greatest secret to a boy I hardly know.

I look up at the brunette. His eyes are wide with surprise, and more confusion. He looks to me, then to my wand, then back to me, then back to the wand.

I continue staring at him, hoping, _begging_ that this boy can keep a secret. If he can't...

I get sent back to Mewni _and_ Marco will probably be... terminated. By knowing about my wand, the source of my power...

He knows too much.

I gently take Marco's hand and wrap it around the handle of the weapon so that we're both holding it.

"Marco, this is my wand."

 ** _xXx_**


End file.
